Across The Pond
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: It's hard when the person you love live across ocean... Derek and Emily are in a long-distance-relationship, will they make it work? Set in season 9. (The first chapter is an idea of what I wish would happen on the show.)
1. Chapter 1

**I wish - want a thing like this to happen in season 9. We need some MP, I miss them lots... It's not the same anymore :(**

** Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, or the characters. If I did, Derek & Emily would've got together a long time ago..**

It was about 7:00 am when Morgan walked out of the elevator on the sixth floor at Quantico, he looked into the bullpen, it was empty, not even Rossi or Hotch where here yet. Morgan had been down in the gym for an early work out. He preferred to work out alone, in silence, it was easier to get the job done and keep the focus then. Morgan walked towards his office, he dumped the bag on the floor and sat down in the chair at his desk. He leaned back and closed his eyes, when he heard a sound. He opened one eye and then he saw how the iPad in front of him lit up. He took it and looked at it, he saw it was an incoming call. He smiled when he saw read the name of the caller. Gently he touched the 'answer button' and a familiar face made an appearance on the screen.

"Hi", she said with a soft voice.

"Hey you, I thought you would be asleep by now. Isn't the clock like, what, 2am at you?" Derek said and looked at her trough the screen. He didn't see much, except from her face, she looked tired, her dark hair surrounded her face, and her dark brown orbs looked back at him. Morgan caught a bit of the background, he could see that she was in her kitchen, because he could identify the color of the walls, which had a soft whit shape and it only existed in the kitchen of her apartment.

"You're right, I should be asleep, but I just got back from a case and wanted to say 'hi' first." She yawned and looked back at him. "What about you? The clock is just 7am in your time. We never needed to be at the office that early." She continued. Derek smirked, over the fact that she remembered things like that, even though it had been almost a year since she had left. But on the other hand, she'd been working there in six years.

"No, but I was down in the gym… And honestly, I hoped that you would call." Derek said and looked her in the eye. She looked back at him and then she smiled.

"Yeah… You must keep up that strong sexy core, right?" she winked at him, both of them remembered it, from a conversion they had years ago. Derek laughed, he missed her jokes, and he just missed her strong, funny energy. "Haha… Yeah. But I think it worth it..." he said teasily and he saw how she rolled her eyes. But then she bit her bottom lip and saw him in the eyes.

"It's definitely worth it…" she said dreamily. He smirked. He loved to talk with her, but it wasn't the same as meting her I person.

"I miss you Em." Derek said with a low voice. She looked back at him, he could see the feelings in her eyes, missing. She missed him too, sure she missed all of them, but most him. She had never thought it would be this hard, that she would miss him this much…

"I miss you too.." she said softly. "All of you." She added. She missed her old team too, a lot. She didn't miss the work so much, but she definitely missed her old team, even if she had moved across the Atlantic, they were still her family. They would always be, no matter what, she would always be a part of the family. She missed the girl's night with JJ and Garcia, they were like sisters to her. Reid, she missed the genius boy, even all his facts and statistics. He were like a younger brother to her. She missed Rossi too, the older profiler, who had always been the father figure she never had. Hotch, she missed her old boss too, he'd been a really good friend, and a good chief. He never treated any of them as a lower workers, he treated them as equals, even though he was the boss. Derek's voice took her back to the reality…

"They miss you too, Em. Do you know how mad Garcia was at me when I got back, after visiting you. She was really mad, but I couldn't have told her anything, because it wasn't planed." Derek said. She could just imagine how the blonde techie had been, she smiled.

"No it wasn't. You surprised me when you showed up outside my apartment. I almost couldn't believe it." She said half laughing.

"No, I almost didn't know what I was doing either. After what happen with 'The Replicator'… and Strauss… I knew I wanted to get away and I that I needed you." Derek said, honestly. His thoughts flashed back to the memories… but he quickly pushed them away.

"Yeah… It was terrible, I mean I never exactly liked her, but she didn't deserve what she had to go through, but neither of you did... I'm just glad it ended quite okay anyway." She said with a low voice. She remembered when Derek had showed up at her apartment, he had said anything, he'd just hugged her. It had taken her hours to get him to pull himself together to tell what had happened. She caught his stare glance, she could see that he wanted to change the subject, even though it had been about three months ago.

"Yeah… You know it have just been three weeks ago since I visited you last time, but it feels like three months…" Derek said with a bit of sadness in his voice. He had been visited her almost four times this summer, visit which had lasted at least two, three weeks.

"I know.. I really hope this will work..." she swallowed. "I don't doubt it, but it just so hard sometimes..." she signed. Derek nodded, he knew, sometimes was really hard, those times when he missed her like crazy.

"I know we'll make it work Em, it's still fresh and it's new ground for both of us. But we've been avoiding our feelings for each other in so many years, but I know what I feel for you is strong." Derek paused. "It will be hard times, but the good thing then, is that we can do this. And Hotch and Beth does it too, it works pretty well for them. Oh and Blake and her husband too, they've been in a long distance relationship for years. So why wouldn't we fix it?" Derek said, he actually felt optimistic, even though he knew it was going to be hard. But then he saw her smiling at him.

"You're right Derek. It's still new, but I know we can make it work. And you know, we'll enjoy the time with each other more, than if we would meet every day." Derek smiled at her, they could do this, together. He didn't doubt their love and he knew she didn't either. Just as she was about to something, Derek saw in the corner of his eye, how someone appeared in the doorway to his office.

Hotch stood there, he just looked at him. Derek figured he had guessed who he was talking to, since Hotch was in the same position, he knew how precious those times where. It made Hotch's thoughts wander to Beth, he remained himself that he would call her when he got home again, but right now work was calling.

"Sorry Morgan, but we have a case, meeting in the roundtable room." Hotch said, before he left. Derek sighed and turned his eyes back to the iPad screen.

"A case?" she asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He just nodded.

"Sorry, but I need to go." He shook his head.

"I know. But we talk again soon and I will be visiting in just a few weeks, remember?" she smiled, even though she was sad that he needed to go. But after all, she needed to go to sleep.

"Yeah, we do. And you, Princess, need to go and get you beauty sleep." He said and winked, she rolled her eyes, bit smiled at him.

"Yeah, I better go to sleep. Good luck with the case." She said and yawed, she hadn't released how tired she actually was.

"Thanks.." Derek answered, but then he locked his eyes with hers, the looked each other deep in the eyes.

"I love you Emily." Derek said. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Derek."

**Hope you enjoyed.. Leave a comment or review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was just supposed to be a one shoot, but a few wanted a continued. I got this idea,, so I decied to give it a try, i think the first chaper wnet out better though..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just have some fun with the characters. **

Emily stepped out of the cab and walked towards the building. She got in to the elevator, gently pressed the button with a '6' on and the elevator started the ride up wards. Then it stopped with a low 'ding' and the doors opened. Emily walked out, the hallway was empty, but through the glass doors, she could see that the bullpen was not. She smiled for herself, they would be so surprised, well, except from Derek, he knew she would come.

Emily took a deep breathe, she never thought she would be in this building again. But she was, but at least it was for good reasons. Emily carefully opened the glass doors and slowly walked into the bullpen. It was quite empty, but it sat two agents at the desks. One Emily recognized very well… But not the woman who sat at her old desk. Emily knew who she was, of course, Derek had told her about her, even if it had just been briefly. Emily didn't know why, but she felt a hint of jealousy and sadness. She was the one who had decided to quit, but she'd been with the team and worked with them for six years, but now it had been a new woman working with them. Sure, the new agent had already worked with the team for almost a year, Emily knew that. But it was different to see her in person, than just hear Derek mention her.

"Emily?" Emily twitched at the sound of her name. But she looked up and saw that Reid looked at her, shock and a bit of confusing and of course happiness, was written over his face.

"Hey Reid." Emily said before she took him into a hug. He gladly hugged her back, he had missed her, like the rest of the team.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and saw at her. Emily smiled.

"I'm visiting, but where are the others?" And as she said that Hotch, Rossi walked out of their offices and Emily heard how someone walked into the bullpen behind her. She glanced behind her and saw the person, who was the main reason for her visitation.

"Well this was a great surprise" Rossi said when he got down to them, he didn't waste any time, he walked straight over to Emily and gave her a hug. Emily laughed.

"Good to see you Rossi." Emily said and hugged him back. Before they could say anything more, Emily heard the sound of running heels. "OMG Emily!" Garcia screamed and without any warning she had dragged Emily into a hug. After that it was JJ's turn, which had walked in behind Garcia.

"I can't believe you are here. It was too long ago, how long are you staying? We need to have a girls night and… and…" Garcia rambled on, but she talked so fast that she forgot to breathe.

"Slow down Baby Girl. Breathe." Derek said and put a hand on her shoulder, as he shared a glance with Emily. They would say their proper 'hi' later, but Derek still wanted to say hello now. So he walked past Garcia and did like everybody else, gave Emily a hug. But the different where that it was more intimate, harder and closer. Before he pulled out, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, too quick for anyone else to notice.

"Wait a second, you know about this?" Garcia said and looked at Derek. He just smiled. "Of course I did Baby Girl." Garcia sighed. Then Emily saw how the new agent had walked towards them. She had brown hair and was older than Emily. She took a deep breathe again.

"You must be Agent Blake?" Emily said and held out her hand to the agent, she looked a bit surprised, but accepted the gesture.

"And must be Agent Prentiss?" Blake said, even though it was already clear. Emily nodded, not surprised that she had known who she was.

"Nice to meet you." Blake said and smiled at Emily, who looked shocked at her. But then she smiled too.

"Nice to meet you too." She said.

All of them talked for a bit, but when it started raining, everybody wanted to go home before it got worse. So Derek and Emily made their way back to Derek's place, the just got inside when it started raining even more and they could hear the thunder. They walked into the kitchen, where Derek turned the light on and then he took her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "Hey." He whispered against her lips. Emily pressed her lips against his.

"Hi." She whispered softly. They just stood there for a while, simply just enjoying the contact of each other.

"So how long do you stay?" Derek asked, still with her in his embrace.

"Two weeks..." she answered and looked him in the eyes, she could see how he lit up. "If that's ok with you?..." she continued and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes, but then he smiled. "Of course, I love to have you here! But I can't promise that I will have the whole time off..." Derek sighed.

"I know, but it's okay, I've to spend some time with JJ and Garcia too. But you've me for the next days…" Emily winked.

After that, Derek decided to make some dinner, while Emily took a shower and out her bags in the bedroom. When she walked down the stairs she smelt a wonderful scent, but couldn't place. She walked down and went into the kitchen, where she was met by a surprise. The room was totally dark, besides from the candles on the table. Derek stood beside the table, with a smile on his face. "The dinner is served" He gestured at the table, Emily smiled and shook her head. This was a whole new side of Derek Morgan, a side she hadn't seen before, but couldn't wait to explode. Sure Emily had always known that he was a gentleman, but she'd actually never seen it, at least not like this. She walked towards the table, Derek pulled out the chair for her, before he took the seat towards her.

"That was delicious, Derek. I had no idea you were such a great cook." Emily said, leaned back against the back of the chair. Derek smiled, happy for the compliment. "Well… I learned from the best…" He answered and winked.

"Let me guess, your mom?" Emily said and sipped from her wine. Derek nodded. "Yeah, she insisted to teach me some easy meals, before I moved out." He laughed, but then he saw that Emily sat quiet.

"Em?" he asked gently. Emily looked up at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Does your mom know about us?" she asked, Derek looked at her and shook his head.

"Yes, but I didn't tell her…" He paused. "She figured it, even though she just talked with me on the phone." He chuckled. Emily swallowed.

"So is she okay with it?" she hated to ask, but she felt that she had to. Derek frowned at her.

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Because of the distance. You know… I live in London and you live here…" Emily whispered, for some reason she felt guilty. Derek looked at her, then he reached for her hand across the table, he took hold of her hand and gently squeezed it.

"No she doesn't have a problem with it. I think she was just so happy over the fact that I finally have found a girl, settled down and all that." Derek said. Emily tried to smile, but failed miserably. Derek saw at her, he could see that something else was bugging her.

"What is it? I can see that something else is bothering you." He said, he didn't want to push her, because then she would lock herself in. But at the same time he wanted to know what she really thought about.

"Your mom has always begged you for grand babies, right?" she finally said. Derek nodded slowly, not sure where this conversion was leading.

"She wants grand babies, I know you want kids, and I can see it too." Emily smiled, and then she continued. "But I'm not sure I can give you that, even if I wanted to..." Emily whispered. Derek just looked shocked at her, this was not what he'd been expecting.

"Emily…I…. I..." Derek didn't know what to say, he wanted to comfort her, tell her that it would be okay, but what would be okay? Then he looked at her again, she was so beautiful in the low light from the candle. And then he knew that if he ever wanted kids, he wanted it with her, but it was still a issue, that no one of them knew the answer on…

"I…"Derek started, but then I saw her face, it looked like she were near to tears. This was obviously a sensitive subject, so Derek decided that it was best to leave it for tonight. HE didn't want to ruin their night.

"Could we talk about this later?" He asked softly and squeezed her hand. She nodded, then she smiled. "So wanna watch a movie?" Derek asked, trying to make her happy again. She looked thoughtful for a while, but then her eyes lit up and she smiled secretly at him.

"Hmm… No, I think I want some chocolate…" she smiled at him.

"I don't think I have any chocolate… but I guess I could take a trip to the store and buy yo..." Derek started, but Emily aborted him with pressing her lips to his. He instinctively kissed her back, and before he knew it that stood up. "I didn't mean that kind of chocolate…" Emily whispered into his mouth. Derek just kissed her back, more intense this time, she slowly a moved her lips, allowed him to explore her mouth. He gently intertwined his hands in her hair as he ran his lips over her neck. He could hear her heart beating faster and hoe both of their breaths became more tiring. Emily escaped a low moan, then Derek carefully picked her up and she automatically locked her legs around his waist, as he moved out from the kitchen, towards the stairs.

**Hope you enjoyed..**

**Leave a comment or review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was just supposed to be a one shoot, but now it's a three chapter story..I'm really glad you like it, even though my english grammar isn't that good:/**

**But thank you everybody who has reviewed, favorited, followed this story, it gives me inspiration to keep writing :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter..**

Emily slowly opened her eyes, she could feel the sunlight on her skin, which shined through the curtains. It was so peaceful, so quiet. She lay on her stomach in the big bed, the sheets was soft around her naked body. She rolled around and as she had expected, he was awake.

"Good morning beautiful" Derek said, he was on his side, steady himself with one arm, the sheet had fallen down to his waist, leaving his sculpted chest free.

"Good morning" she whispered back, as she moved closer to him. He moved so he was on his back and gently took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. He sighed.

"I love this, I love waking up with you in my arms" Derek said and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Really?" She said and ran her fingers over his chest.

"Those thousand sit-ups are definitely worth it" she let one hand rest on his chest. Derek chuckled, remembering their conversation from years ago.

"Oh really… Because I remember that you sounded like it was unnecessary..." Derek teased, Emily sighed.

"I probably did back then... But not now..." She said. Derek laughed.

"Haha… Because you got your hands on it now? "

Emily rolled her eyes.

"No, but over the fact that I have a very sexy boyfriend." Emily smiled.

Derek rolled over, so she was under him, but he was careful to not lay his weight on her. Then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"And I have a very sexy.." He kissed her jaw. "Smart.." He kissed her neck. "Beautiful.." He ran his lips over her neck, towards her collarbones. "Adorable.." He ran his tongue over her right collarbone. "Crazy.." He moved towards her left bone. "Hot.." He kissed her skin, moved lower down her body. "Cute.." He kissed her chest. "Stubborn.." He moved his lips over her breasts, then he moved back up.

His lips was just a few inches from hers, she could feel is warm breath against her and her own heart beating loud. Emily would lie if she said that it didn't turn her on.

"Most perfect girlfriend in the world." Derek finished, before he leaned in and kissed her deeply, but sweet and passionate. Emily escaped a low moan and locked her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

"I love you." She breathed and looked him in the eyes, he smiled.

"I love you too." Derek said and kissed her once again.

~CM~

Emily sat at the bar in Derek's kitchen, with a cup of decaf coffee in front of her. Derek stood on the other side of the bar, at the stove and made grilled toast to them. He looked so damn hot, just standing there in jogging bottoms, which resulted in that Emily had a perfect view of his naked back. She loved his tattoos, especially the lion on his right bicep.

"You don't have to this you know, it would be ok with just a normal sandwich" Emily said as he placed a plate with a grilled sandwich in front of her, it smelled wonderful.

Derek sighed. "I know I didn't need to, but I like to spoil you." He said and took a bit of his own sandwich.

Emily just looked at him, before she tastes her own food.

"How come I never know you were such a good cook." Emily said when she had finished her sandwich. Derek chuckled.

"It's just a sandwich, Emily. Not much to applaud for." He frowned at her, she gave him a small smile.

"Well… It was a very good sandwich, thank you." She leaned over the bar and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He answered and took their dirty plates and stuffed them into the dishwasher. Then the doorbell rang out, Derek and Emily looked at each other.

"Do you expect someone?" Emily asked. Derek shook his head and shrugged. Emily quickly jumped off the barstool and made her way towards the front door. She walked out in the hallway and opened it…

"When you said you would stay with Derek, I thought you mean his spare room… But obviously I was wrong." Garcia said and inspected Emily's clothes.

Which reminded Emily that she was only wearing a pair of panties and Derek's Chicago PD T-shirt? She hadn't even thought of it when she opened the door.

"Yeah, because it seems like you spent the night in someone's bed…" JJ grinned.

Emily felt how her cheeks turned red, she just wanted to close the door and go and hide, but she knew she couldn't. But before she could say anything, a voice went through the house.

"Everything okay, baby?" Derek called, which just made Emily blush even more. She took a deep breath.

"Err… Derek, come here for a minute…" Emily shouted back. It didn't took long before Derek showed up behind her.

"What is it?" He asked, then he saw JJ & Garcia in the door opening.

"Oh..." Derek looked at the two blondes in front of him.

"Okay… Now I want some explanations." Garcia said and dragged all of them into the house. JJ and Garcia sat in the living room, Derek and Emily sat across from them on the couch. At least they had put some more clothes on, Derek now had a T-shirt and Emily had put a pair of yoga pants on.

"So how long have you two being in a a relationship? You're in a relationship right? Because I've hard to believe that Emily just stumbled into your bed last night." Garcia said and looked straight at them.

Emily thought it felt like a hearing, but she could understand her friend. It was silence for a while, but then Derek spoke.

"It has been going on for about four months." He said and looked at Garcia. "And before you ask, it's serious." Derek said. Garcia just looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, almost more hurt then mad. Derek shook his head, he hated to do Garcia upset, she was his best friend.

"We just wanted it to be for us for a while. It's a new zone for us too. We wanted to see how it worked out first." Emily said and looked at Garcia and hoped she that she would understand.

"Oh..." For once, Garcia was out of words. Then, before Emily could react, Garcia had rushed up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She squealed. Emily just sat there shocked.

"So you're not mad at us?" Emily asked. Garcia shook her head.

"I wish you'd told me, but I can understand why you didn't. So I'm happy, than mad." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too. But it took you long enough you know." JJ interjected. Derek and Emily looked at each other, a bit surprised over the fact that their friends had noticed their hidden feelings for each other through the years. But they were profilers after all, which made Derek wonder how many of the other whom know. Rossi was probably a clearly choice, he was a very good profiler, with a lot of experience and he saw the things that every else missed.

"Baby Girl, what was the real reason you come here? I don't think you just come her for nothing." Derek said.

"Damn profiler." Garcia sighed, but smiled.

"We come here to ask if Emily wanted to go shopping with us." JJ said and turned to Emily.

"Uhm… I would love to." Emily said, before she turned to Derek.

"Is that okay with you?" she said and looked at him. She knew that she was allowed to do what she wanted, but she was here to spend time with him.

"Of course, go out and have fun." Derek said and gave her a quick kiss, which led to an 'Aww' from Garcia and JJ.

"Well… I think I need to change clothes first." Emily said and looked down on her outfit.

~CM~

It was about 7pm, when Emily dragged herself up to the front door of Derek's house. She was just about to pull out her keys and unlock the door. But then she remembered that it actually wasn't her house and that she didn't have any keys. So she did the only thing she could, ring on the doorbell. It didn't take long before Derek opened the door.

"Oh… wow..." Derek said and looked shocked at his girlfriend. Emily was surrounded by at least eight shopping bags, if not even more. She threw an irritated glance at him.

"A bit help would be nice." She said irritably. Derek shook his head and scooped up a few of the bags and moved them inside.

"How much did you bought?" He asked and looked at the bags all over the place.. Emily sank down at the chair in the hallway and massages her feet.

"Too much… I don't have a clue about how I'm supposed to get all of it back to London. It's Garcia's fault, she made me." Emily sighed, she was tired and her feet hurt. She had been out with Garcia and JJ the whole day, they had gone shopping, taken a coffee and talked about nothing and everything. It had been like the old times and Emily had realized how much she had missed them. She may live across the ocean now, hundreds of miles away, but they were still her best friends.

"You figure something out. But I assume you had a good day?" Derek said. Emily looked tired at him. She nodded and stood up.

"I had a great day, I've really missed them." Emily said as she lay her arms around his neck and sank into his embrace. He lay his arms around her, rested his head on hers.

"How was your day then?" She asked and looked up at him and smiled.

"It was good, I went for a run, worked out a bit and then watched the football game on TV. Just a lazy Saturday." He smirked.

"I thought we could go out and eat, but I guess you're too tired for that..." Derek said slowly. Emily sighed.

"Maybe another day? I just wanna relax, could we just order some food and watch a movie or something?" Emily yawed.

"Sure." Derek said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him.

"Thank you." Emily said softly and moved closer to him. He smiled.

"No problem, baby." Derek said and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She immediately kissed him back and held him even closer. And at that moment she didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Hope you liked it..**  
**Leave a comment or review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a quick chapter, sorry for all the jumping between the time lines, hope you'll like it any way..**

Emily's two weeks in DC flew by fast and before she knew it, she stood at the airport, waiting on her plane back to London.

"I miss you already." Derek said and held her tight. Emily leaned into his embrace, holding him tighter too.

"I know, but it won't be forever. We'll see soon." She said slowly. Derek sighed, he knew they would see each other again, as soon as possible. But those weeks had gone so fast, it felt like she just had arrived. The truth was that he had got so used to have her here, waking up beside her, see her smile, hearing her wonderful laugh, just have her close. That it would be really hard to not having her with him. And Derek felt like a part of him went with her.

A sound of a speaker voice interrupted his thoughts. Emily looked at him, gave him a sad smile.

"That's my plane. I need to go..." She said. He leaned down and kissed her, both of them could feel the emotional feelings and unspoken words in it.

"I love you." Emily breathed against his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed her again.

"Text when you've landed?" He asked and Emily nodded.

"I will." She answered and gave him quick last kiss on the lips. They have each other a last look, before Emily walked away, towards the gate.

~CM~

It was dark outside when Emily unlocked the door to her apartment. It felt weird to be in London time again, she had got used to the DC time. She walked in, dumped her bags on the floor. Locked the door and dotted in the code on the alarm system. She slowly walked towards her kitchen, she was tired from the flight and her lack of sleep from last night, since she and Derek had been busy with saying goodbye. Emily lit the lamp in the kitchen and took a look into the fridge, which was pretty much empty, except from a half packet with sour milk. Great, now she needed to go food shopping too, which she definitely wasn't going to do at 11 o'clock at night. She looked through her record, a few bills and some advertising. Then she saw something black in the corner of her eye, she jumped backwards and her hand automatically moved towards her waist, where her holster normally used to be. Then she heard a soft 'meow'.

"Oh god Sergio, you scared me!" Emily muttered and lifted up her black cat. She gently scratched him behind his ear, which she knew he loved.

"Missed me, buddy?" she said and stroked his soft fur. After a while Sergio got enough of cuddling and jumped down, he went out to Emily's living room, probably to take a nap on the couch. Emily just shook her head at her cat, he was very independent sometimes and he behaved as he own the whole world.

Emily dragged herself towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the night.

After her shower Emily got to sleep, she dug around in her bag before she found what she was looking for. She took up Derek's Chicago PD T-shirt, which she had snatched without Derek noticed. She let the let the fabric fall over her body and went to bed. The shirt had a light smell of Derek and his cologne and it helped at bit towards the missing of him. As Sergio jumped up on her bed and settled beside her, Emily grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She got to her and Derek's iMessage conversation and wrote in a message.

_The flight went well, guessed you wanted to know, about to go to sleep now. But it's empty without you. Xx Em_. It didn't take many minutes before she got an answer back.

_Glad the flight went well. We just got a case, in Denver, some dude who's killing teenage girls.. But I hope you'll sleep well, figure you need it after last night and the jet lag ;) And I miss you, sleep well baby and we'll talk when I get back xx D._

Emily smiled at the message, which just made her miss him even more. She'd always been used to her own space, but with Derek she never felt uncomfortable, he understood her like nobody ever had. Of course he had done that in years, ever since they had found out about their shared loved for Kurt Vonnegut.

"Good night Serg." Emily yawned and looked at the sleeping cat beside her. She turned off the light and it didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep.

~CM~

Emily walked into the high Interpol building, she got into the elevator and went up to the floor where her office was. She walked out, she saw her colleagues, or the members in her team actually.

"Welcome back ma'am." A blond-haired man agent said.

"Thank you Brian. Hope you've had a good time, because now it's back to business." Emily said and went into her office. Emily had a ton of paper files and paper work at her desk, which wasn't a shock, it was the only thing you could expect when you went on a vacation for two weeks. Emily sighed, it was the pesky thing with being the unit chief. It was a lot of paperwork, sure Emily had done a lot of paper work during her time at the BAU too, but not this much. She could just imagine how much paperwork Hotch had been doing over the years and Derek too, when he had been temporary unit chief.

The day went by slow, but Emily had finished most of the files when she got home for the nigh. Before she got home to her apartment, she did a stop at the grocery store, buying some food and other consumables. She cooked some food, but she had to admit that Derek's cooking was much better.

~CM~

The weeks went by and Emily got home after a long day at work, she was tired and felt dizzy. Probably because she almost hadn't eaten anything in the whole day, her stomach had felt up and down when she waked up that morning. She looked at the clock on the wall, she didn't fancy any food, so she just ate a bowl of yoghurt. She sat at the kitchen table, when Sergio jumped up.

"No Serg, get down. You know you're not allowed to be on the table." Emily said and tried to put him down. But the harder Emily tried to put the cat away, the more he kept jumping back.

"Sergio, why, do you have to be so annoying? I'm trying to eat here." Emily sighed. The cat stared at her. Then she remembered.

"Oh gosh, I've forgotten to give you food." Emily got up and went over to the cabinet where she kept Sergio's cat foot. Then her cell phone rang out, Emily quickly scooped it up from her pocket and looked at the caller Id. She smiled and answered.

"Hi" Emily said as she clamped the cell phone between her ear and shoulder and at the same way tried to reach Sergio's food.

"Hey Princess." Derek said in the other end of the line, god it was wonderful to hear his voice. They hadn't had the possibility talked much lately, because both of them had been very busy at work.

"How have you been?" Derek asked softly. Emily smiled and poured up the cat food to Sergio, who happily ate.

"I've been good, what about you?" She definitely wasn't going to tell him about her not-feeling-so-well-day, he was just going to get worried. And it was nothing to worry about, maybe just a head cold or some stomach bug.

"I'm great, just a lot of work you know, that's why I haven't called." He sighed, he really missed her and the busy weeks with a lot of works and several cases had been so much harder without talking to her.

"Yeah, I've been busy too…" Emily yawed, but then a thought showed up in her head…

"Emily…" Derek said with a clear voice. "What's up? You sound a bit off..." he said and Emily could hear the worrying in his voice. She sighed, he didn't even talk to her face to face, but he knew something wasn't hundred percent right.

"I'm fine, just tired, I've had a lot of doing this week." Emily answered, which actually wasn't a lie.

"Okay… Then I think you should go to sleep now, because I know it's late in your time." He said gently.

"I probably should… I miss you." Emily said sofly, she didn't wanted to end this call in the wrong way.

"I miss you too honey. We need to meet soon, I maybe can come next weekend? If we don't get a case, that's it." Derek said.

"Yeah, that would be great." Emily yawned again. Derek chuckled.

"I better let you go to sleep. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, take care." Emily answered.

"You too." Derek said before the hung up. Emily put her cellphone on the kitchen table, walked out in the hallway, grabbed her coat and car keys and walked out of her apartment.

Even though it was late at night, one of the small stores was open, Emily parked her car and hurried inside, trying to not get too wet from the rain. She walked as in trans through the store, picked up the box and went to the cashier to pay. Then she drew home, it was almost empty at the streets and the street light was on. She hurried up to her apartment and went straight into the bathroom. Well in there, she read the manual at the backside of the box, before she pulled out the stick. Since she had to wait three minutes she put the stick on the sink and looked at the clock...

One minute passed by… two… … … and then finally three. It felt like the longest three minutes in the world to Emily, she carefully took the stick, her hands was shaking of nervousness. She took a deep breath…

"Here we go..." Emily mumbled and looked down at the test and saw the…

**What do you think?**

**Leave a comment or review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, it inspires me to keep writing :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter..**

Emily just stared at the little plus sign on the test. She felt how her palms got all sweaty, how her breathing got heavier. She looked at the test again, at the little plus sign, which just had changed her whole life. Pregnant, she almost couldn't believe it. But obviously she was. Instinctive, her hand moved to her tummy, a bunch of different thoughts spun around in her head.

She had no idea what to do, what would happen now? How would she be able raise this baby, when the father lived across the ocean? But even more important, would she even be able to carry this baby for nine months? After all she had gone through, she wasn't sure if her body was strong enough to carry another human, it was a lot of risks...

~CM~

Emily woke by a sound from her cellphone, she yawned and reached for it on the bedside table.

_Hey baby, hope I don't wake you now? Just wanted to ask if you're okay? You sounded a bit off when we spoke on the phone... Xx D _

Emily read the text, before she answered.

_I'm fine, was just tired. What about you? Xx E _

Emily looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 in the morning, she had slept longer than she used to, even on a Saturday. But after all, she'd found out something pretty big last night. She got up and stretched, before she walked out to the kitchen. The first thing she saw, was Sergio who sat on the kitchen table, it had gone to be a bad habit the last weeks.

"Sergio, get down." Emily said and pushed him away, but he just got down on the chair instead. Then Emily could feel her cell phone vibrate in the pocket, she pulled it out and saw the new message from Derek.

_I'm good, miss you though, love you. Xx D _

Emily quickly texted _I love you too_ as an answer. She knew she should tell him that she was pregnant, but it was definitely nothing you did in a text, or over the phone. It was too big for that and honestly, she was not ready to tell him yet…

Emily walked into the hospital and towards the information desk, a round red haired woman looked up on her.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Umh… yeah. I would like to book an appointment…" Emily said, it wasn't often she got nervous, but this was new for her. Obviously the woman saw it, because she kept her smile and soft voice.

"Just a control?" She asked. Emily nodded. She figured it was something like that she needed.

"When would you like to get an appointment then?" She asked warmly, she saw how nervous this woman was and guessed this was her first time.

"As soon as possible, today if it's possible." Emily bit her bottom lip.

The woman nodded and turned towards a computer.

"Let's see... Dr. Chaisty got a cancelled time. It's in thirty minutes, you could get that one if you want?" She looked at Emily and she nodded.

"Good, then I need your name, then fill some papers and then you can sit down in the waiting room." The nurse said warmly.

"Emily Prentiss." Emily said and filled the papers as the nurse keyed it in on the computer.

"Dr. Chaisty will receive you in a few minutes." Emily nodded and went towards the waiting room, she looked around and saw a bunch of other women, a few of them with big baby bumps and others with smaller ones. But almost every one of them had a man by their side, which made Emily feel very lonely. But she comforted herself with the thought that Derek was going to be by her side next time. It didn't take long before a gray-haired woman, D.r Chaisty called out Emily's name. They went into a typical hospital room, with white walls.

Dr. Chaisty looked through the paper file and then she told Emily to sit down on the bed.

"So Miss. Prentiss, I guess this is your first pregnancy?" she said and looked at Emily.

"That's right." Emily said. Dr. Chaisty nodded, glanced back down to the papers.

"Do you know how far you are?" she asked. Emily shook her head, she hadn't thought about that, even though it would be easy to calculate.

"Well, let take a look then. You can lay down." She said and pointed towards the bad. Emily swallowed, but did as she said. Emily lay down and pulled up her shirt and Dr. Chaisty put some cold gel on her belly. Emily closed her eyes for a bit and tried to calm her breath, then she felt how the doctor drew something over her stomach, Emily opened her eyes.

"Well you're almost two and an half month pregnant." Dr. Chaisty said and looked at her. Emily was a bit shocked, had it really gone that long time since she'd visited Derek in DC. Apparently it had, because that was definitely the last time she'd been intimate with someone. Emily just hadn't thought it had gone so fast, the time had just rushed away.

"Miss. Prentiss I need to know how you got pregnant…" Dr. Chaisty asked after taken one more look in her papers. Emily wasn't exactly sure about what she meant, so she just looked at her. It seemed like Dr. Chaisty released that she needed to clarify her question.

"I mean if it happened naturally or if it was an insemination or…" she started.

"Oh, no, it's naturally, my boyfriend just couldn't come today." Emily said which was a bit of a white lie, because Derek didn't know, yet.

"Okay, well, have you felt some symptoms from the pregnancy?" Dr. Chaisty asked.

"I've felt a bit ill and dizzy." Emily said.

"Well that's just normal and you can get morning sickness too. That you've felt dizzy isn't good though, it's probably because you haven't eaten enough. Which you need to do, you're eating for two now." Dr. Chaisty said and looked straight at her and Emily nodded. But then she got that feeling in her stomach again, and her mind remembered her about the question that she needed to ask, but was afraid of what the answer would be.

"How big is the risk of miscarriage?" Emily asked, that was something that had bothered her since she found out that she was pregnant. She knew it was a risk, not just the fact that she was over forty, but because of the abortion she had when she was fifteen and the thing that happened with Doyle.

"Miss Prentiss…" Dr. Chaisty started and looked Emily in the eyes. "I've read your files, so I know you went through a big surgery, after you got stabbed in your stomach. This is an important fact in this, also your age. But just the fact that you got pregnant naturally, is a very good sign." She finished. Emily felt a bit calmer, but not much.

"From what I can see you and your little one are healthy, also a good sign. If you worry too much it's a bigger risk that something will go wrong. So I think you should just relax and enjoy this pregnancy." Dr. Chaisty said and saw Emily in the eye. In some way, it had a calming effect.

"And look at the screen." Dr. Chaisty said. Emily moved her glance towards the screen beside her, she hadn't notice that the ultrasound was up, most of the screen was filled with some kind of fuzzy subscription. But then Emily saw something in the middle, something very, very tiny.

"Is that?" Emily asked. Dr. Chaisty nodded. Emily wasn't so far that it almost was possible to see anything, but she could see something. In that moment, the future baby, the pregnancy, become very real. Emily was like fixed with the screen, even if it didn't look like a baby yet, she already knew she loved it and would do everything to protect it.

"You want a picture with you home?" The voice of Dr. Chaisty interrupted Emily's thoughts, she just nodded. Then looked at the screen again, before Dr. Chaisty wiped away the gel and the vision disappeared from the screen. Dr. Chaisty handed her a photo and keyed something in on her computer.

"Do you want to book a new appointment now, or take it future in the time?" she asked.

"Well… I could book a new one now." Emily said and took a last look at the ultrasound photo, before she put it down in her purse. Dr. Chaisty gave her a pice of a paper with the time for the new appointment and Emily was free to go. When Emily walked out, she felt a lot better, maybe this was going to be good.

~CM~

Derek looked at his cell phone, or stared at his and Emily's message log.

_I love you_ Was the last text he'd got from her and it had been almost a week ago. If she loved him, then why hadn't he heard from her in almost a week? He had texted her, but he didn't get any answers and when he called, it just got straight to her voicemail. Now he started to get really worried, because he knew she avoided him, but he didn't know why. Derek had just tried to call her for the hundred times, when Garcia walked into his office. He looked up.

"Hey Baby Girl" He said, but couldn't give her one of his death gorgeous smiles.

"Hey there hot stuff. Still not getting an answer?" Garcia said and Derek shook his head.

"I can't understand why she's ignoring me…" Derek sighed. "It's not like Emily, she doesn't do that… especially not without a reason." He continued, fro for himself than for Garcia. He dialed Emily's number again, straight to voicemail.

"That's enough, I'm heading out there." Derek said and stood up.

"Derek, you can't just leave. You've work to do…" Garcia said.

"Screw that, something is obviously wrong with my girlfriend and I'm just supposed to just sit here and do nothing? No." He said and took his bag.

"Can you book me a plane ticket to London, Garcia? Please." Derek said and looked at her, she sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Mama, you're the best." He said, before he disappeared.

~CM~

Emily sat on her sofa, watching some old TV comedy, curled up in a blanket and Sergio half lay on her lap. Then she heard how her doorbell rang out.

"That's weird… We don't expect any company Serg, do we?" Emily said as she got up and walked towards the door. She wondered who it could be, who rang at the door at ten at night? If you didn't were expected? Emily unlocked the door and opened it…

"Derek?... What are you doing here?" Emily asked and looked at him. She was shocked. Derek just looked at her, a part of him was relieved that she was okay, but the other one got mad. Why hadn't she been answering his text and phone calls?

"What I'm doing here? What I'm doing here? I'm here because you haven't answering my text or calls in a week, Emily. And you ask me, why I'm here?!" Derek said, in a much louder voice than it was meant. Emily just looked at him and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Derek… I can explain..." she said in a low voice, but opened the door so he could come in. They walked into the living room, Emily sat down on the couch, but Derek stood up, looking at her. Emily took a deep breath, god, she was so glad that he was here, but she knew she had to explain why she hadn't been answering his calls. It hadn't been her meaning to let it go so far, but she hadn't had any idea what to say to him. She had wanted to tell him that she was pregnant, but the worrying had gotten in the way, even after her doctor appointment, she had been scared. Not for telling him, but for losing the baby… The worrying was still there…

"Emily…" Derek said in a much lower voice. She looked at him, he looked so vulnerable and she could see the hurting look in his eyes.

"Have you met someone else? Are you broking you with me? Is that why you haven't been answering my calls?" He asked. What?! Where did that come from?

"What? No! I've not met someone else and I'm definitely not breaking up with you." Emily said.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Derek asked and looked her in the eyes, Emily bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm pregnant..." Derek just looked at her, had he heard what he thought he had heard?

"You're pregnant?" Derek felt how a smile started to appear on his face. Emily nodded.

"When did you found out?" He asked.

"About a week ago…" Emily almost whispered.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you ignore me?" Derek asked, shocked. She had known for a week that she was pregnant, with _their_ baby and she hadn't told him sooner.

"I… I was just trying to get my head around it…" Emily started.

"Get your head around what? If you were going to keep our baby or kill it?!" Derek almost screamed, now he was angry. He felt betrayed, she'd known she was pregnant, but hadn't told him. Wasn't it his baby too? Didn't he have the right to know? But Derek regrets his words as soon as they left his lips.

"Oh, god, Emily I'm sorry… I didn't..." He started, he saw the look on her face and her eyes were near to tears.

"I… I can't believe you just said that…" He could hear how the weeping choked her throat.

"Emily…"

"Get out." She said. "Get. Out." She said, in a dangerous calm voice. Derek didn't want to go, he wanted to say that he was sorry and didn't mean it, but he just couldn't go against her will, so he glanced at her before he left.

Emily just sat there and looked towards the hallway, but Derek was gone. She burst out in tears, they ran down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. She moved her hand towards her slight swollen belly. "I'm sorry baby, I know daddy didn't mean what he said. I know he loves you as much as I do… He's just angry at me, because I didn't tell him about you sooner…" She lay down at the couch and pulled the blanket over her, still holding her hand over her belly.

Derek didn't know what to do, he just walked around, it had started raining now and it was pitch dark outside. In some way he got to Hyde Park, Derek was sure the park was beautiful during the day and if Emily forgave him, he would take her there. Suddenly he pulled out his phone, typed in message.

_I know you don't want to talk to me right now, or even answer this message. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. And I love you, more than anything. X D_

He sent the message, he knows he wouldn't get an answer and he didn't expect one either. He walked forward in the park, blaming himself for yelling at Emily, for being mad at her. But behind that, he thought about what Emily had told him, pregnant. For the first time, he realized that he was going to be a father and even if he'd just found out about an hour ago, he knew he already loved his unborn child.

Emily woke up with a pain in her back, from sleeping on the couch, she sat up and stretched. She took her phone from the table and the memories from last night got back, then she saw the text from Derek, she read it twice, before she quickly texted back.

_I know you didn't mean what you said. Come over here, we need to talk. X Em_

Emily knew he would come, so she better got ready. She took a quick shower and eats some breakfast, a real one this time. Since Dr. Chaisty had told her to eat correctly, then she got dressed, just a tank top and sweatpants. She was done, right before the doorbell rang out, she pulled her almost dry her in a ponytail as she got to open the door. As expected Derek stood outside and it clearly didn't look like he had gotten much sleep.

"Hey… Come in…" Emily said and let him in, they walked into the living room, but this time both of them sat down on the sofa.

"Emily…" Derek started, but she cut him off. "Let me explain first, ok?" She said softly and he nodded.

"Derek, I didn't mean to keep the pregnancy from you. But when I found out, I was scared, even after my doctor appointment, I was scared and worried. I was worried over the fact that I'm too old for having a baby and being pregnant, that I would get a miscarriage and lose our baby. That my body would be too weak to clear the pregnancy, of what happened with Doyle. I know that I shouldn't have ignored you, but I thought it was easier, because if I did lose the baby, I would have been the only one who got hurt. Bu I knew it was wrong for not telling you sooner, since it's your baby too. I was just scared…" Emily finished.

"I wish you'd tell me sooner, but now I can understand why you didn't. And I'm so sorry for what I said last night, I didn't mean it. I know you would never ever have done that to our baby. And I'm sorry, I will do everything I can to make it up to you." Derek said and looked at her. She half smiled at him.

"We're good?" He asked. She nodded. "We're good." She said softly and carefully moved closer to him. He opened hi arms to her and she happily jumped into his embrace. He held her tight, god how much he had missed her, how much he loved her. Then she spun around and kissed him, he kissed her back. Tangled his fingers into her hair, she locked her behind his neck. Pressed their lips harder against each other and Emily separated her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, when the broke apart it wasn't because they wanted to, it was because they needed some air. They looked each other deep in the eye.

"I love you, Derek." Emily said.

"I love you too Emily… and our baby." Derek said and kissed her again.

**Hope you liked it.. **

**Leave a comment or review? :) **


End file.
